Hide for Hit
by Wonderful-Infinity
Summary: She couldn't keep hiding it from him... Boris x Female Pierce Child-Centric
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Boris, Pierce, or any mentioned Heart, Clover, or Joker no Kuni no Alice Character. That all belongs to the wonderful Quin Rose.

* * *

Pierce knew how long it would take to get from the rabbit hole to her small den, it was something she needed to know for survival. Time was of the essence, and if she could just get home without anyone spotting her, she'd be okay. She had just spent a few weeks in Alice's World...if she was lucky, no one would question it-or even ask. It wasn't her choice to spend time up there...The mouse glanced at a tiny bundle in her arms, Pierce had done it for her...

The quick high of a spring fever had put Pierce in the position of having a one night stand, but nothing like this had ever happened before-there hadn't been any births since the twins. There was no warning-and to put it simply, genetics were a bitch. A typical female mouse gives birth every two weeks, but until it happened to her, Pierce had no reason to keep that knowledge in mind. By the time she had found out herself what was happening, a week and a half of morning sickness, cravings, and cramps had bypassed her; leaving just a few days for her to prepare a place for the new coming child to sleep and for her to get up the rabbit hole. The mouse wasn't even sure if she had really needed to go out of Wonderland-but it was a precaution. Pierce, if she had the choice, would never had chosen to have a baby. But there were no extra roles in Wonderland-so it was a roll of the dice to even decide where to go.

If she had stayed, there would have been a chance that the baby would have ended up as a faceless-something that everyone could simply destroy at the click of a gun. So she went up to the surface and found refuge where she had her little pinkie. But now that she was not born in wonderland, the baby was a foreigner.

So Pierce had to make it home, and make it there fast. She had to hide and protect her child as much as possible...

"_Hey_~ What's that?"

The gravedigger jumped up in fear, she had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the Cheshire looming on overhead. "I-It's nothing!"

"It doesn't look like nothing." The cat jumped down and tried to get a better look.

His golden eyes widened. "Is that a Kit?"

"N-No it's not!" Her best bet was to run, Pierce turned on her heels and cradled the infant carefully as she took off.

"Yes it is! I can see and smell it!"

The Dormouse just kept running, just praying to God that he'd loose interest or just disappear.

"Come on Pierce! Just tell me!" She could hear him shout, she tore her eyes off of the path in front of her to glance back at him, "Why can't you just leave me alo-ah!"

Boris caught the mouse right before she and the newborn hit the ground, "You have to be careful or else-"

"I-I know!" The gravedigger regained her balance. "J-Just go!"

"Pierce, I just want to know, where did that kit-" He was interrupted by the sudden crying of the said child. She had taken enough, on top of the yelling, rough movements, and almost being dropped, she couldn't handle it anymore. She started to cry, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"I-I need to go." Boris just stood there expressionless as the mouse hurried off with the bundle. It was so...odd. There hadn't been a baby crying since the Tweedle twins....and that was a little over eight years ago! And not only that...but that baby had a face. It wasn't just any old faceless child....but he let the duo go.

Boris wandered the woods in thought...There were no other role-holding mice, for that he was sure. Could it be possible Pierce traveled beyond Wonderland? ...He had been missing for three weeks that one time... But to travel beyond Wonderland? He nodded to himself: he would visit Pierce later. But after a short while, it felt as if Boris had been circling the forest forever, and he kept wondering why the arrival of the new kit had bothered him so much... It would continue to bother him for a long time, he could tell. Not to mention, a child crying in Wonderland was so off...

The Cheshire decided he wouldn't be able to put up with it any longer; so the tom followed the mouses' tracks to her house.

* * *

End notes:

I was going to make this a slash fanfiction and use the MPreg, but I haven't seen yaoi yet on the Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanfictions...so I decided to play it safe and gender-bend Pierce. Please tell me what you think. ^^"

This was based on a role play....

Pinkie: Baby Mouse

Kit/Kitten: Baby cat

Tom: Male Cat

And yes, the adverage female field mouse gives birth every two weeks. I'm not going to make Pierce turn into that though, I promise. ^^" I will continue when I get some feedback so....

Rate and Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Boris stared at the small make shift house before him, Pierce was in there-that he was sure. He carefully tapped on the door gently, afraid that he would startle the mystery child again, and just stood waiting for a response. "Pierce?"

The mouse glanced up from her couch, it was where she had been resting until she heard the sounds outside. Maybe if she stayed quiet, Boris would just go away...

"Pierce? Open up!" He shouted.

"G-Go away!" This was bad, this was really, really bad. She quickly pushed the crib containing the baby to the far edge of the room and tossed a blanket over it to help with the camouflage. Great, now everything at least looked normal. Everything would fly by smoothly as long as the kit didn't stir from her rest.

"Ne, Pierce open the door, I know your in here!" What choice did the gravedigger have? If she had any hope to keep the baby quiet, she would have to stop Boris from trying to bust the door down...

"Wh-What do you want?" She cracked the door just enough to peer at the cat.

"Just stopping in for a visit..." He pushed on the door and smoothly let himself in. "...Where's the baby you were holding earlier?" It would be best to cut right to the chase.

"I-I returned it to it's family..."

"No, I saw you run here with it." The Cheshire started to walk around the room casually, glancing at his surroundings. For a mouse who takes and keeps everything she finds like a pack rat, Pierce had a rather nice nest here.

"I-I took it home, honest." Oh God, please don't let him find her....

"Why did you leave it?"

"She needed to go back to her house with her family..."

"Ah, so it's a girl." He smirked. "Anything else I need to know?" Boris rested a hand down on the crib, not even realizing what he was leaning on as he looked at the mouse.

"N-Not in particular..." He knew where the baby was, Pierce was almost sure. She just wished he'd stop playing games and just get on with it.

"Does she have a name?" The cat's hand slipped back and he put more of his leaning support on what he expected was a covered nightstand.

"Well I didn't-" She froze and Boris' ears perked up as a soft whining started in the room.

"The Kit..." Boris turned around and pulled the blanket off of what he now realized was the child's bed.

"D-Don't touch her!" Pierce instantly dashed to the Cheshire's side and scooped the infant into her arms.

"I wasn't going to hurt her you know." How could he not be offended by that? He just wanted to have a look.

"J-Just stay there." She attempted taking a few retreating steps back, but quickly found the wall.

"I wasn't going to hurt her..." He repeated quietly.

"I....I know you weren't..." The mouse tried to relax a little.

"Then why did you lie to me and say that you returned her home to her parents?"

"Well...I just..."

"Your such a liar~" He laughed, trying to break the tension in the atmosphere.

"Shush, your going to wake the baby." Pierce muttered.

"Ah, now back to the subject of the little mystery child." Boris reached out and innocently tugged at her receiving blanket, but not enough to expose her. "Who's is it?"

"....She's mine. This is my baby." There was no way to deny it now.

"Wow...so I'm guessing that you were really busy when you left Wonderland, huh?"

The Dormouse was heavily offended by the comment. How dare he even suggest- "Yes, I was very busy."

"Who's her Papa~? Do I get to meet him anytime soon~?" He was joking of course.

"Well, he's standing in this room right now if you'd like to speak with him." She commented dryly. It was her way of payback for the Cat suggesting that she had only left Wonderland to help ease the feelings stirred up by the Springs ongoing fever that took over all the animals around the woods.

"Hm...So where is he hiding at?" Boris glanced around.

"Right there." She pointed at him.

"Wait...What?" Unbelievable!

"You are...her father..." It was a fact that the mouse had accepted internally, but it felt so odd to say it.


	3. Announcement regarding updates

Hey guys, this is a small update from Wonderful-Infinity!

Thank you all for your support, reviews, and comments, but this account is not active anymore.

I've recently moved back into the idea of fanfiction-ing, and my new account is PaintedxDreams! I'm in the process of re-writing this story from scratch, so if you'd like to follow it again please do so on that account! I've (hopefully) gotten a lot better at writing, so maybe it'll be more worth your while then. ^ ^"

This account is going to be deleted a week from this announcement, I just thought I'd give you guys a heads up beforehand.


End file.
